NewWife For Wife Stealer
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Chapter 4 Update! Kushina sudah jadian sama Minato, padahal baru 3 hari semenjak Naruko meninggal! Jawaban nya di chapter ini! Mind to RnR? No flame, please! Warning inside. TAMAT!
1. When His Wife Death

New Wife For Wife-Stealer

Summary :

Minato Namikaze, seorang 'Pencuri Istri' sedang berduka. Pasalnya, istri yang didapatnya dari 'pencurian istri' pertamanya baru saja meninggal. Padahal, karena sangat mencintainya dia rela 'mencuri' gadis itu dari suami sebelumnya. Saat itulah datang seorang gadis yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hati Minato. Siapakah gadis itu? Apakah dia mampu menaklukkan hati sang Wife-Stealer? Satu dari 5 ninja yang tersisa itu akan sangat sulit untuk dicairkan hatinya. Check it out! Mind to RnR? No flame, please! Warning : Kisah gaje yang muncul begitu aja di otak, Minato jadi perebut istri orang lain, OOC, typo (s) maybe, di fic ini bukan hanya menceritakan MinaKushi, tapi juga SasuSaku. Pair Minato x Kushina, slight Minato x *rahasia, lihat aja sendiri!* dan Sasuke x Sakura. Genre ada 4, Romance, Humor, Family, and Angst. Mind to RnR?

Disclaimer :

Akulah yang memiliki Naruto! Hahahahaha! *Digebuk **Masashi Kishimoto*** Huu... Mas-Ashi kejaaam! *Masashi : Apa loe bilang? Mas-Ashi? Nge-rasengan author Author : GYAAAA!*

Author :

Kazuki Namikaze kazuki_.id

Rate :

T

Pairing :

Minato N. & Kushina U.  
>Slight Minato N. &amp; *rahasia, lihat aja sendiri!* juga Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.<p>

Genre :

Romance, Family, Humor & Angst, singkatnya Romance & Family.

Ket. :

Minato : 25 tahun

Kushina : 25 tahun

Sasuke : 24 tahun

Naruko, Sakura, Karin, Shikamaru, Temari : 22 tahun

**Start the Story**

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Minato melamun dalam waktu 2 hari ini. Di hatinya terbersit rasa sedih, kecewa, bingung, semua bercampur aduk. Di pikirannya hanya ada satu nama, nama seorang perempuan yang baru saja meninggal 3 hari lalu. Bahkan ia juga mengingat bagaimana cara ia mendapatkan gadis yang meninggal di sehari sebelum Paskah dan tepat sebulan setelah pernikahannya itu.

**Flashback**

"Minato, kau sendiri tahu kan kalau aku sudah bersuami?" kata seorang perempuan bermata violet yang amat cantik dengan kulit putihnya. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku terlanjur mencintaimu, dan aku tidak mau melepasmu. Kalau perlu, aku..." Minato memutuskan kata-katanya. "Apa?" Minato menatap tajam perempuan di depannya. "Aku akan merebutmu!" kata Minato. Perempuan itu tersentak. "A-apa maksudmu?" Minato menghela nafas. "Kau pasti ceritaku tentang pekerjaan buyut ku dulu?" Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Aku akan melakukannya!" Perempuan itu menatap Minato.

"Kau ingin menjadi... _Wife-stealer_? Yang benar saja, Minato. Kau sendiri tahu kalau keluarga Senju, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Haruno, dan Uchiha adalah keluarga ninja yang tersisa. Kau mau meleyapkan ninja dengan melaksanakan pekerjaan aneh itu? Aku bingung padamu, Minato." ujarnya. "Aku tidak peduli! Asal ada cinta di antara kita, apapun bisa kulakukan!" ujar Minato mantap. 'Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Minato. Aku hanya mencintai suamiku.' batin perempuan di depannya. "Terserah kau." Perempuan itu meninggalkan Minato. 'Aku merasakan firasat buruk...' pikirnya.

Dan benar, seminggu kemudian Minato berhasil merebut perempuan itu. Tentunya disertai makian dari mantan suami perempuan itu. "DASAR SENPAI PEREBUT ISTRI ORANG! WIFE-STEALER! KURANG AJAR!" seru suami perempuan itu. 'Aku tidak percaya kalau suami yang sangat kucintai tega berbuat seperti itu.' batin perempuan itu. Minato membuat bukti palsu dengan kekayaannya seakan suami perempuan itu berselingkuh. "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku... Naruko." ucap Minato. Dia tersenyum.

"Lupakanlah Uchiha itu." tambahnya. 'Akan sulit melupakan Sasuke-kun. Sangat sulit. Dan akan lebih sulit lagi untuk mencintai Minato. Aku masih sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun.' batin Naruko. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa pewaris Uchiha Corp itu tidak bisa memenangkan pengadilan dengan kekayaannya juga? Karena bukti yang Minato buat sangat nyata, jauh berbeda dengan aslinya. Ia membuat foto Sasuke sedang melakukan *piiip* dengan seorang wanita bersuami bernama Karin. Dan juga hakim dan saksi palsu tidak mau disuap, bahkan diancam pun tidak bisa. Minato lebih dahulu melakukannya. Sebenarnya Minato bekerja sama dengan seorang gadis bernama Temari.

Temari mencintai suami Karin, yaitu Shikamaru. Minato mencintai istri Sasuke, yaitu Naruko. Keadaan mereka berdua tidak jauh beda, dan kebetulan mereka berdua pernah satu jurusan di Konoha University dan pernah satu sekolah di KHS. Maka mereka berdua bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan Sasuke dan Karin dengan cara seakan membuat mereka melakukan *piiip*. Setelah itu, Shikamaru langsung menceraikan Karin, sedangkan Naruko menceraikan Sasuke. Tepat seperti rencana Minato dan Temari. Awalnya Naruko tidak tahu itu adalah hasil pekerjaan tangan Minato. Setelah sidang selesai, Naruko teringat akan Minato. Tentang rencananya menjadi Wife-Stealer. Ia menanyakan pada Minato, tetapi Minato hanya menatap penuh arti, membuat Naruko bimbang. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menikah. Sayang, baru sebulan pernikahan mereka berlangsung, Naruko meninggal karena terkena penyakit Leukemia. Kata-kata terakhir Naruko sangat aneh dan menyakitkan bagi Minato.

"Hh... hh... Mi-Minato.. I-ini adalah a-akhir penderitaanku... hh.. ka-karena penyakit sial ini.. hh.." Saat itu nafas Naruko sudah tersengal-sengal dan memburu. Minato menggenggam erat tangan Naruko, wajahnya khawatir dan ketakutan akan kehilangan istri yang dicintainya. BRAKK! Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Ternyata ShikaTema beserta Sasuke dan istri barunya datang. Sasuke terlihat panik, sementara istrinya tampak sedih dan berwajah sendu. Bukan karena suaminya lebih memilih Naruko, tapi karena takut kehilangan Naruko. Dia dan Naruko bersahabat sejak di KHS. Minato tidak marah ataupun mengusir Sasuke, dia malah berterima kasih. "Sasuke, terimakasih mau datang kesini." ujar Minato walau wajahnya sangat pucat dan khawatir. Sasuke menatap Minato penuh amarah, tapi masih bisa ditahan karena tangan istrinya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke.

"Heh, Wife-Stealer, kau benar-benar sialan. Sudah merebut Naruko, sekarang membuat Naruko menderita. Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah berusaha mengikhlaskan Naruko untukmu dan memberikan kepercayaanku untukmu. Tapi ternyata.. kau menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanku!" kata Sasuke berusaha meredam amarah. Istrinya langsung memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya. ShikaTema hanya berwajah sedih dan cemas. Tapi mereka memilih diam. "Hh.. Sa-Sasuke-kun? Hh.." kata Naruko pelan. "Ya, ini aku Naruko." Naruko berusaha memalingkan wajahnya. "Sa-Sakura-chan.. hh.. Ka-kau juga da-datang ke si-sini? Hh.." Nafas Naruko makin tersengal-sengal. "Ya, Naruko. A-aku di sini." Sakura, yang merupakan istri Sasuke sekarang berusaha menahan tangis. "Shikamaru.. Temari.. hh.. Se-semua sudah di-disini.. hh.. A-aku ingin.. hh.. memberitahu kan.. hh.. se-sesuatu.." ucap Naruko.

Semua fokus pada Naruko. "Shikamaru.. hh.. Temari.. hh.. Ja-jangan sampai berpisah.. hh.. Ka-kalian harus akur.. hh.. ja-jangan bertengkar terus.. hh.. hh.." Shikamaru mengusap matanya yang mulai memerah dan Temari terisak. Mereka berlima (Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Naruko, dan Minato. Sasuke tidak, dia teman satu kampus Naruko dan Minato.) memang berteman dari KHS, tapi ShikaTema dan Minato merupakan senpai mereka. "Sa-Sakura-chan.. hh.. Ba-bahagiakan Sasuke-kun.. hh.." Sakura mulai menangis. "Mi-Minato.. hh.. Ma-maafkan aku.. hh.. Aku tidak mencintaimu.. hh.. da-dari awal kita me-menikah.. A-aku hanya ingin mencoba.. hh.. u-untuk melupakan Sasuke-kun.. hh.. A-aku minta maaf.. hh.." kata Naruko penuh penyesalan. "Aku sudah mengetahui itu dari dulu, aku.. aku yang salah. Aku memaksakan kehendakku padamu.. Aku yang salah, aku minta maaf, Naruko." kata Minato. Air mata mulai mengalir dari 2 safir itu. "Dan.. hh.. yang terakhir.. hh.. Sa-Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke menatap Naruko. "Aku.. hh.. aku ingin kau membahagiakan Sakura-chan.. hh.. Aku akan merelakanmu.. hh.." kata Naruko. "A-apa maksudmu? Merelakan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura dan Minato tahu maksudnya, dan mereka memilih diam. Sakura tidak akan tersakiti, dia tahu dan mengerti. Sedangkan Minato.. yah, begitulah.

"Aku.. hh.. aku masih.. hh.. hh.. A-AKH!" Tiba-tiba Naruko berteriak dan mulutnya menyemburkan darah. "NA-NARUKO! SESEORANG PANGGIL DOKTER!" seru Sakura dan Minato bersamaan. ShikaTema langsung memanggil dokter, Sasuke menenangkan Sakura yang menangis, dan Minato menyemangati Naruko. "Naruko! Kau pasti bisa bertahan! Kau tidak akan pergi!" Tapi Naruko malah tersenyum pasrah. Saat itu dokter dan ShikaTema datang. Saat dokter akan memeriksa Naruko, Naruko berkata, "Tidak perlu lagi, dokter.. hh.. I-ini akhiran.. hh.. da-dari penyakit ini.. hh.. A-aku akan mati." Minato langsung berseru. "TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI!" Naruko membuat senyum sedih. "I-ini kata-kata terakhirku.. hh.. Sasuke-kun.." panggil Naruko. Sasuke langsung berjalan ke samping Naruko.

Naruko mencoba menahan nafasnya agar bisa bicara dengan lancar. "Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Hh... Aku akan merelakanmu, karena sebenarnya, aku masih... hh... aku masih... Watashi wa mada anata o aishite (*)." Sesudah mengatakan itu, pendeteksi detak jantung Naruko langsung berbunyi keras disertai garis lurus. Mata Naruko mulai menutup, dan tangannya terlepas dari genggaman Minato. "PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP..." Suara pendeteksi itu membuat semua yang ada disitu (kecuali Naruko dan dokter) membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. "NARUKOOOO!" jerit Sakura dan Temari. Mereka berlari menuju Naruko dan menangis di tubuhnya. Sementara Sasuke terdiam karena mendengar pernyataan terakhir Naruko. Minato memeluk tubuh tidak bernyawa di hadapannya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sementara itu Shikamaru terus-menerus mengusap matanya yang tidak berhenti berair. Dokter hanya menunduk dan berkata, "Saya turut berduka cita."

Saat pemakaman Naruko berlangsung, semua menatap nisan dari gadis periang dan hiperaktif yang dari segi wajah itu sangat mirip Minato. (A/N : Tanggal lahir Naruto dan Naruko berbeda, ok!)

Naruko Namikaze

Lahir : 12 April xxxx

Meninggal : 19 April xxxx

Tragis. Baru lewat seminggu dari ulang tahun nya yang ke-22 dan sebulan dari pernikahannya, dia langsung menghadap Kami-sama. Semua hadirin perempuan menangis tersedu-sedu, termasuk Sakura. Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura menatap makam Naruko dengan tatapan kosong. '_Aku masih... Watashi wa mada anata o aishite._' Kata-kata terakhir Naruko membuat Sasuke terus-menerus bertatapan kosong. Sedangkan Minato berjongkok dan memeluk nisan Naruko sambil menangis memanggil nama istrinya. Sejak itulah Minato terus-menerus melamun.

**End of Flashback**

"Minato-senpai, sudahlah, sampai kapan senpai mau terus-menerus seperti ini? Bisa-bisa Naruko sedih di alam sana, senpai!" tegur Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana tanpa Naruko, Sakura. Kau sendiri kan tahu pernikahan kami baru berlangsung sebulan. Bahkan tepat pada tanggal 19 Maret, itu berarti dia meninggal di hari peringatan pernikahan kami berusia satu bulan! Bahkan kalau aku mengingat kata-kata terakhirnya.. Itu.. itu terlalu menyakitkan, Sakura! Aku.. aku.." Minato kehabisan kata-kata. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Akhirnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan Minato. Yah, dia akui dia sedikit sakit karena pengakuan Naruko. Tapi dia masih bisa memakluminya, karena Sasuke dan Naruko berpisah karena insiden dan kesalah pahaman. (A/N : Sakura tidak tahu kalau perpisahan SasuFemNaru itu pekerjaan Minato!)

Ia percaya kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin tega berselingkuh dengan wanita murahan seperti Karin. Kenapa dibilang murahan? Sebenarnya Karin sudah lama mengincar bintang paling sempurna KHS a.k.a Sasuke. Dan kalau ia tidak mendapatkan Sasuke, ia akan langsung menyambar bintang hampir sempurna KHS a.k.a Shikamaru. Yah, Karin masih bisa sadar kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan bintang sempurna KHS a.k.a Itachi Uchiha a.k.a kakak dari Sasuke, karena Itachi sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Namikaze Kyuuko, adik Minato. Yah, memang dia wanita murahan. Sebelumnya dia sempat nekat menyambar Itachi.

Saat Sasuke menolaknya keras-keras, kebetulan Shikamaru lewat. Nah, saat itu banyak Sasuke FC yang berseru kegirangan dan menyoraki Karin dengan berbagai makian. Terus, ada juga Shikamaru FC yang mengikuti Shikamaru. Kejadiannya :

"_Sasukeee..." Karin hendak bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menepisnya dan berteriak keras, "APA SIH MAUMU, BITCH? SUDAH BERKALI-KALI KUBILANG JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANKU! INGAT SAJA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENYUKAIMU! BAHKAN 0,0001% PUN TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN! PERGI SANA!" Karin langsung terbelalak. Biasanya Sasuke bersikap cool dan hanya menanggapi, 'Pergi sana', 'Jangan dekat-dekat', 'Menjauh dariku', atau bahkan berkata, 'Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu'. Tapi kali ini dia berteriak, saudara-saudara! Bahkan memanggilnya BITCH! B-i-t-c-h! What a great job, Sasuke. Saat itu Shikamaru dan FC nya lewat. Sasuke FC langsung menyoraki Karin dengan makian. Karin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada Shikamaru. 'Kayaknya udah waktunya gue pindah sasaran. Toh masih ada Bintang Hampir Sempurna.' batin Karin. Dia langsung berlari dan bergelayut manja pada Shikamaru. "Shikamaruuuu..." Giliran Shikamaru FC yang menatapnya penuh amarah dan mual. Sementara Sasuke FC tertawa, Sasuke sweet drop berpikir, 'Kasihan Shikamaru..'._

Hei, hei, hei, kok jadi meleset jauh? Harus cepetan balik ke Minato! BTS!

Minato termenung. 'Naruko.. Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Padahal... padahal aku sampai menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita nanti. Naruto, atau Kyuuko.' pikirnya sedih. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ouzo Café, dia butuh menenangkan diri.

TBC

Awalnya Kazuki berencana membuat fic ini menjadi long oneshot, tapi ternyata kepanjangan. Jadi Kazuki penggal ceritanya.

Minato : Hukz... Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu menderita di fic Kazuki-nee~!  
>Kazuki : Karena aku mau!<br>Minato : Dunia nggak adiiiil~! Di 'Hontou ni?' juga, aku malah sekarat!  
>Kazuki : Hei! Hontou ni belum ku-update!<br>Minato : Oh, belum ya? Kirain udah. Hehehe... *nyengir*  
>Kazuki : *nendang Minato* JANGAN NYENGIR KAYAK KUDA!<p>

Di sini Kushina belum muncul, dan kebanyakan flashback. Ini untuk mengkisahkan penyebab Minato murung dan penjelasan summary, kenapa disebut Wife-Stealer dan siapa istrinya. Gini deh, fast review, fast update! Mind to review?


	2. Old Friend

New Wife For Wife-Stealer

Summary :  
>Chapter 2 Update! Minato bertemu sahabat lamanya di Ouzo Café! Sahabatnya mengajaknya ke rumah Sasuke dan Sakura, lalu ke makam Naruko. Tapi, kenapa di makam itu ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya? Check it out! Mind to RnR? No flame, please! Warning : Kisah gaje yang muncul begitu aja di otak, OOC, typo (s) maybe, di fic ini bukan hanya menceritakan MinaKushi, tapi juga SasuSaku.<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Akulah yang memiliki Naruto! Hahahahaha! *Digebuk <strong>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>* Huu... Mas-Ashi kejaaam! *Masashi : Apa loe bilang? Mas-Ashi? Nge-rasengan author Author : GYAAAA!*

Author :  
>Kazuki Namikaze kazuki_.id<p>

Rate :  
>T<p>

Pairing :

Minato N. & Kushina U.  
>Slight Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.<p>

Genre :  
>Romance, Family, Humor &amp; Angst, singkatnya Romance &amp; Family.<p>

Cerita sebelumnya :  
>Minato termenung. 'Naruko.. Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Padahal... padahal aku sampai menyiapkan nama untuk anak kita nanti. Naruto, atau Kyuuko.' pikirnya sedih. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ouzo Café, dia butuh menenangkan diri.<p>

Di Ouzo Café...

Minato duduk di meja yang cukup untuk 2 orang. Ia mencoba menghapus bayang-bayang Naruko di kepalanya. Minato meraih cangkir berisi cappuccino di hadapannya dan mulai meminumnya pelan. Panas cappuccino itu membuat Minato rilex. Pluk! Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Minato. "Minato? Kau Namikaze Minato, kan?" Minato menoleh kebelakangnya dan terkejut sekaligus senang. Ia berdiri. "Kushina!" Kushina tersenyum. "Ternyata benar, kau Minato." ujarnya. "Hee, tak kusangka aku bisa menemui sahabat masa SD ku!" ucap Minato senang sambil nyengir. "Hahahahaha! Dasar kau ini, tidak berubah rupanya! Masih suka nyengir ga jelas kayak dulu!" tawa Kushina. "Hei, kau kemari sama siapa?" tanya Minato. "Aku sendirian, tadinya mau nyantai di sini. Tapi tempatnya penuh." jawab Kushina. "Mau duduk bareng?" tanya Minato. "Boleh?" Minato mengangguk.

Mereka berduapun duduk. "Jadi ingat waktu SD, ya. Kita selalu duduk berdua." ujar Minato. "Tapi gara-gara itu aku diledekin pacaran dengan kau, tahu." kata Kushina. "Hahahahaha! Lalu kau menghajar anak cowok yang meledekmu, kan!" tawa Minato. Hm, Minato bisa tertawa. Mereka pun ngobrol-ngobrol dan memesan minuman serta makanan kecil. Minato yang cappuccino nya habis memesan Lemon Squash seperti Kushina. Akhirnya mereka selesai. "Mau pulang?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya, aku bayar dulu ya." ujar Minato.

"Tidak usah, hari ini untukmu gratis." kata Kushina.

"Maksudmu?"

"Minato, kau tahu siapa pemilik Ouzo Café ini?"

"Tidak."

Kushina menghela nafas. "Kau beneran Minato?"

"Ya iyalah, memang kenapa?"

"Minato yang kukenal jenius dan hafal seluk beluk Konoha. Tapi yang ini pemilik Ouzo Café ga tau."

"Hehehe, soalnya aku banyak pikiran belakangan ini. Memangnya siapa pemiliknya?"

Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Dasar bodoh, aku bisa seenaknya memberimu ijin karena aku pemilik Ouzo Café, Minato!" ujar Kushina. "A-APA? KAU PEMILIK OUZO CAFÉ?" seru Minato kaget. Untung aja tiap meja memiliki tirai anti suara, jadi suara Minato ga kedengeran keluar. "Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Kushina. "Aku sering kesini, tapi tidak melihatmu." ujar Minato.

"Pernah lihat gadis berambut merah bergelombang selengan, bermata biru, memakai topi dan dress biru?" tanya Kushina. "Ng... Iya. Memang kenapa?" kata Minato. "Itu aku. Kalau rambutku bergelombang jadi selengan, mataku biru karena menggunakan soft lens, dan topi serta dress biru itu karena hari itu hari Pemilik Biru!" *?* kata Kushina. "Ooh..." Minato manggut-manggut.

"Hei, kok tadi lesu?" tanya Kushina. Minato langsung teringat pada Naruko, dan wajahnya menjadi sendu dan sedih, ia menunduk. "Hei, hei, Minato! Kok wajahmu sedih sih? Ada masalah?" Kushina bertanya lagi. "Well, bukan masalah serius." kata Minato pelan. Pandangan matanya kosong. "Ada apa? Beritahu aku, aku akan coba bantu!" ujar Kushina. "Terimakasih sudah mau menolongku, tapi sepertinya ini sulit untuk disembuhkan. Ingat Naruko?" tanya Minato. "Ya, kouhai-mu semasa di KHS dan sahabatku sejak kecil, kan? Kalau tidak salah, dia pacarnya Sasu-chan Baka Kouhai." ujar Kushina. "Itulah masalahnya, Kushina. Naruko itu istriku." Minato memutuskan kata-katanya. "APAAAA? ISTRIMU? KOK BISA? BUKANNYA DIA CINTA MATI SAMA SASUKE? SAMPAI DIGOSIPIN GITU WAKTU DI KHS!" Sifat asli Kushina muncul deh. Hobi ngegosipin hubungan orang lain. "Dia.. baru saja meninggal 3 hari yang lalu, tepat sebulan setelah pernikahan kami." lanjut Minato. "Ba-baru meninggal? A-aku baru dengar. Aku turut berduka cita, Minato." kata Kushina pelan. Tapi wajahnya terlihat hampa dan penuh sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku senang punya teman untuk bercerita. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." ujar Minato. Ia tersenyum. 'Sahabat. Ya, kita memang hanya sahabat. Tidak lebih.' batin Kushina. "Hei, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Broken heart?" kata Kushina. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi dia sudah menikah dengan Sakura." jawab Minato. "Ooh, kita kunjungi mereka berdua yuk! Habis itu ke makam Naruko, sudah sangat lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." ujar Kushina. Minato menyetujuinya.

Di rumah SasuSaku...

"Permisiii!" Kushina memencet bel dan berseru. "Ya, tunggu sebentar." Terdengar suara lembut namun sendu mengalun dari dalam ruangan. Suara Sakura. "Minato-senpai dan.. Ku-Kushina-nee?" Sakura terlihat kaget. "Ohayou Saku-chan! Mana Sasu-chan baka kouhai? Sudah lama ya!" Kushina dan Sakura berpelukan. "Hihihi, masih memanggil 'Sasu-chan baka kouhai', ya!" Sakura tersenyum geli. Dari dulu Kushina selalu memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Sasu-chan Baka Kouhai. "Dia lagi di kamar. Kushina-nee, Minato-senpai, ayo masuk! Kupanggilkan Sasuke-kun." Mereka bertiga masuk. "Kushina-nee, Sasuke-kun bilang lagi males keluar. Katanya, 'Paling bukan orang penting, toh orangnya ga sesadis Kushina-senpai.' Begitu!" jelas Sakura.

"Akan kuseret dia kesini! Saku-chan, tunggu disini." Kushina langsung ke kamar Sasuke. Ia melihat Sasuke tiduran membelakanginya. Ia mengendap-endap dan berbisik dengan suara sangar yang diimutin di telinga Sasuke. "Sasu-chan Baka Kouhaaaai~" Sasuke langsung merinding. 'Pa-panggilan itu...' Ia berbalik dengan slow motion, dan saat melihat wajah Kushina, ia terlonjak dan berteriak, "GYAAAAA! ADA KUSHINA-SENPAI YANG SADIIIS!" Setelah itu kabur keluar. Minato dan Sakura yang melihatnya tertawa keras. Bagaimana bisa seorang UCHIHA SASUKE takut pada senpai wanita nya? "Sasu-chan Baka Kouhai! Kembali! Kuhajar kau!" Kushina mengejar Sasuke. "GYAAAA! SAKURAAA! KENAPA GA BILANG KALAU TAMUNYA SENPAI SADIS INI?" dengan panik teriakan Sasuke mengeras. Ia berkelit dari Kushina yang sudah masuk Habanero Mode. Setelah keadaan 'aman', Kushina (yang dengan sadisnya menduduki kepala pantat ayam Sasuke) menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka. Akhirnya mereka ke makam Naruko.

Wajah Kushina berubah sendu ketika di makam Naruko.

Dan saat melihat nama 'Namikaze Naruko', wajahnya jadi sedih.

"Minato, kenapa namanya Namikaze?" tanya Kushina pelan.

"Kau sendiri tahu kan kalau marga Naruko tidak jelas? Lagipula seorang istri akan membebani dirinya dengan marga suaminya. Itulah Naruko. Sebenarnya, kalau aku tahu marga asli Naruko, aku ingin namanya bukan Namikaze." jawab Minato.

"Uzumaki." lirih Kushina. "Eh? Apa? Uzumaki?" tanya Minato. "Marga asli Naruko itu Uzumaki." Minato dan SasuSaku terbelalak. "Ma-maksudmu apa? Kau masih satu darah dengan Naruko?" tanya Minato kaget. "Bukan hanya satu darah... Sebenarnya Naruko adalah adikku." jawab Kushina. "A-ADIK? KALIAN TIDAK MIRIP! KAU PASTI BOHONG! KAU HANYA INGIN MEMBANGGAKAN DIRIMU, KAN!" seru Minato. "Minato! Kau ingat warna mata Naruko? Sama sepertiku! Lalu wajahnya! Minato, perhatikan baik-baik! Kami adalah saudara kandung!" seru Kushina. Air matanya meleleh. (A/N : Warna mata Naruko di sini violet seperti Kushina.)

"Kushina-nee, sudahlah." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Kushina. "Na-Naruko.. Dia diculik dari keluarga kami 12 tahun yang lalu! Aku.. Aku sudah menduga kalau Naruko adalah adikku yang hilang! Bahkan diam-diam aku sudah mengetesnya dengan sampel rambut Naruko! Hiks... Kau masih tega menyebutkan kami tidak mirip? Aku berbohong? Aku ingin membanggakan diri? Rasanya sakit, Minato. Sakit..." Air mata Kushina makin menderas. Minato jatuh terduduk.

"Sekarang.. Aku sebatang kara.. Tou-san dan kaa-san sudah meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu, 2 hari setelah Naruko diculik. Tou-san meninggal karena terkena serangan jantung, dan kaa-san yang tidak kuat menghadapi semua ini bunuh diri, menyisakan aku sendirian. Padahal saat itu aku baru berumur 13 tahun.. Sejak saat itu aku berjuang menghidupi diri sendiri dan mencari Naruko, bahkan aku berjuang untuk mencari uang demi sekolah. Dan akhirnya.. aku menemukan Naruko.. di keluarga kaya. Tentu saja aku makin sakit, Minato! Aku berjuang menghidupi diri sendiri dan mati-matian mencari Naruko! Sedangkan Naruko? Dia bersenang-senang! Tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya, karena dia satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa... Aku.. A-AKH!" tiba-tiba Kushina menjerit. Ia memegang dadanya, tepat di depan jantung. "Ku-Kushina-nee?" Sakura menatap Kushina bingung.

'Ga-gawat, penyakit ini kambuh lagi. Aku lupa membawa obatnya!' batin Kushina. Ia meringis sakit. "Uhuk!" Kushina terbatuk. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. "Ku-Kushina-nee!" Sakura langsung menghampiri Kushina. Minato juga. Sasuke hanya mematung kaget. "Ohok!" Darah yang keluar dari mulut Kushina makin banyak. "KUSHINA!" Minato langsung berseru. Akhirnya dia pingsan. "Ku-Kushina-nee!" jerit Sakura. Dia menopang tubuh Kushina. Minato langsung menggendongnya dengan Bridal Style. "Kita harus cepat ke RS!" seru Minato. Mereka langsung pergi ke RS, menaiki mobil Alphard Sasuke. Minato masih memangku Kushina di mobil. 'Sebenarnya dia kenapa? Kenapa dia memegang bagian jantungnya dan muntah darah?' batin Minato cemas. Sudah cukup dia kehilangan Naruko, jangan sampai kehilangan Kushina. Minato menggenggam tangan pucat Kushina.

Di RSK... (Rumah Sakit Konoha)

"Tsunade-baasan, sebenarnya Kushina kenapa?" tanya Minato pada dokter langganan Kushina, Tsunade. "Penyakitnya kambuh lagi, dan dia tidak membawa obatnya. Benar-benar bodoh." jawab Tsunade. "Pe-penyakit? Penyakit apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalian belum tahu, ya?" tanya Tsunade. Sakura menggeleng. "Kushina menderita..."

TBC

Hohohohoho! Menurut readers, penyakit apa yang Kushina derita?  
>Balasan review :<p>

**Namikaze Akira-kun :**

Hehehe... Makasih! Padahal idenya muncul gitu aja. Nih, udah update. Cepet kaaaan? Sebenarnya bisa aja hari ini kuupdate Chapter 3-nya. Tapi kalau ga ada yang review... Males... *ditimpuk* Arigatou!**  
><strong>


	3. Happy News

New Wife For Wife-Stealer

Summary :  
>Chapter 3 Update! Apa penyakit Kushina? Tampaknya penyakit itu serius. Ada kabar gembira untuk Sasuke, kabar yang membuatnya serasa melayang ke langit ke-7! Dan hei, kenapa Minato bisa melakukannya? Men-piiip- Kushina? Mind to RnR? No flame, please! Warning : OOC, typo (s) maybe, AU.<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Akulah yang memiliki Naruto! Hahahahaha! *Digebuk <strong>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>* Huu... Mas-Ashi kejaaam! *Masashi : Apa loe bilang? Mas-Ashi? Nge-rasengan author Author : GYAAAA!*

Author :  
>Kazuki Namikaze kazuki_.id<p>

Rate :  
>T<p>

Pairing :

Minato N. & Kushina U.  
>Slight Sasuke U. &amp; Sakura H.<p>

Genre :  
>Romance, Family, Humor &amp; Angst, singkatnya Romance &amp; Family.<p>

Cerita sebelumnya :  
>"Penyakitnya kambuh lagi, dan dia tidak membawa obatnya. Benar-benar bodoh." jawab Tsunade. "Pe-penyakit? Penyakit apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalian belum tahu, ya?" tanya Tsunade. Sakura menggeleng. "Kushina menderita..."<p>

Minato dan SasuSaku tampak menahan nafas. "Dia menderita gagal jantung. Kami belum menemukan donornya." ujar Tsunade. "GAGAL JANTUNG?" seru mereka bertiga. "Ya, kami juga sempat bingung. Padahal sewaktu lahir dia dinyatakan normal. Memang aneh." ujar Tsunade. "Jadi, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Minato. Suaranya bergetar. "Kalian hampir terlambat membawanya. Kushina kritis dan harus segera dilakukan donor jantung." jawab Tsunade. Minato menunduk sedih, Sakura terduduk di kursi belakangnya sambil menatap kaget, dan Sasuke terdiam.

"Dokter Tsunade! Donor jantung untuk pasien bernama Uzumaki Kushina sudah tiba!" seru suster kepercayaan Tsunade, Shizune. Minato langsung membelalak kaget. Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Bagus, kita laksanakan operasi-nya sekarang." kata Tsunade. Minato dan SasuSaku mengikuti Tsunade sampai di depan ruang operasi. Saat para suster yang menggiring tempat tidur Kushina lewat, mereka melihat Kushina terbaring dengan vacum menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya pucat. 'Yang kuat, Kushina.' batin Minato.

Setelah Kushina masuk, mereka bertiga duduk di kursi yang berada didepan ruang operasi. Lampu menyala, menandakan operasi dimulai. Sakura hanya mampu menangis dan mendoakan Kushina, sedangkan Sasuke menyenderkan tubuh Sakura ke pelukannya. Minato hanya dapat berdoa dan memohon pertolongan Kami-sama.

Sudah 3 jam operasi berlangsung. Sakura tertidur di pelukan suaminya dengan wajah sembab. Minato terus-menerus menundukkan kepalanya. Lampu tanda operasi mati. Sasuke yang pertama kali sadar. "Minato-senpai, lampunya padam." kata Sasuke. Minato langsung melihat ke arah lampu operasi. "Sakura, bangun sayang. *what? sayang? aku ngiriiii~* Operasi Kushina-senpai sudah selesai." Sasuke berusaha membangunkan istrinya. Sakura pun terbangun dan mengusap matanya yang masih sembab.

Tsunade keluar dari ruangan operasi. Sontak mereka bertiga berdiri. "Ba-bagaimana keadaan Kushina, baasan?" tanya Minato mewakili SasuSaku. "Operasinya berhasil dengan sukses, tapi Kushina masih belum siuman. Kemungkinan sejam lagi dia akan bangun. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat biasa, ruang Violet nomor 127." jawab Tsunade. 'Violet kan kamar super VVIP yang khusus untuk keluarga dokter?' batin Sasuke. "Terima kasih, baasan!" kata Minato. Dari tadi tatapan Sakura kosong. Wajahnya sayu dan pucat. Seperti... mengkhawatirkan sesuatu? Yang pasti bukan memikirkan gadis Uzumaki itu, karena ia sudah amat lega mendengar jawaban Tsunade. Mereka bertiga langsung menuju kamar Violet 127.

Kushina baru saja diantar ke situ, entah kapan. Yang pasti mereka bertiga tidak tahu kapan. Begitu masuk, sudah ada Kushina yang masih tertidur. Minato segera menghampiri tubuh Kushina. 'Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau pertemuan kami setelah bertahun-tahun akan seperti ini.. Diawali kebahagiaan, diakhiri kesedihan.' batinnya. Tatapan Sakura masih kosong, dan Sasuke masih sibuk memikirkan tentang kamar Violet 127 yang harusnya untuk keluarga dokter. "Kushina, gomen. Aku tidak tahu kalau perkataanku di makam Naruko tadi membuatmu sedih dan sakit." lirih Minato. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang berat di bahunya. Saat menoleh, ia mendapati wajah pucat Sakura sudah bersandar padanya dengan mata tertutup.

"Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke langsung menopang tubuh Sakura. Minato menoleh. "Sa-Sakura kenapa?" tanya Minato. "Entahlah, senpai! Lebih baik aku memeriksakannya dulu. Sudah 2 hari ini dia sering pingsan." Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan Bridal Style dan membawanya ke ruangan Tsunade dengan tatapan khawatir. 'Kami-sama, jangan renggut Kushina dan Sakura. Kau sudah merenggut Naruko, orangtua Kushina, dan orangtuaku. Jangan sampai ada lagi yang Kau renggut dari kami.' batin Minato. Ia kembali menjaga Kushina.

Di bagian Sasuke...

"Tsunade-baasan!" Sasuke mendobrak pintu itu dengan amat tidak sopan. "Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Uchiha!" bentak Tsunade. "Gomenasai, tapi ini emergency! Sakura pingsan lagi!" kata Sasuke pada salah satu keturunan ninja terakhir di dunia itu, tepatnya kunoichi medis. "Kenapa bisa? Setahuku dia adalah kunoichi yang hebat, bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri!" ujar Tsunade heran. "Sakura kan bukan kunoichi medis yang terbaik, ada saatnya seperti ini." gerutu Sasuke pelan, tidak terdengar oleh Tsunade. "Ya sudahlah. Letakkan istrimu di tempat tidur di dalam." Tsunade menunjuk sebuah tirai. Sasuke membaringkan istrinya disitu dan menuju meja kerja Tsunade, sementara Tsunade langsung memeriksa istrinya.

Saat akan memeriksa, tiba-tiba Sakura bangun. "Tsunade-baasan." kata Sakura pelan. "Oh, kau sudah bangun." kata Tsunade. "Tidak usah diperiksa, baasan. Aku tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini." pinta Sakura. "Kau kenapa?" Sakura menghela nafas. "Aku.. Sebenarnya aku hamil, baasan. Sudah 2 bulan. Belakangan ini aku terlalu banyak memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Sasuke-kun, tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya. Makanya aku kelelahan. Tolong, jangan beritahu Sasuke-kun dulu. Biar aku yang memberitahukannya." kata Sakura. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, percakapan mereka didengar oleh Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke lagi mematung, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Semenit kemudian, dia nyengir-nyengir gaje, berusaha menahan teriakannya. Ia memasang wajah datar dan kembali duduk. "Istrimu tidak apa-apa, Uchiha. Dia hanya kelelahan." ujar Tsunade, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. "Sasuke-kun, aku tidak apa-apa kok." kata Sakura. "Hn. Arigatou, baasan. Aku akan kembali ke ruangan Kushina-senpai. Ayo, Sakura." Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan Violet 127 tanpa suara. Dan mereka terpaksa keluar lagi dengan muka panas dan kaget serta terbengong-bengong. Kenapa? Hehehe, ayo lihat flashback.

**Flashback**

(Saat Sasuke membawa Sakura ke ruangan Tsunade)

"Kushina... Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang penyakit mu? Apakah.. Apakah kau berpikir aku akan mengasihani mu?" lirih Minato. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Setelah aku kehilangan kaasan dan Naruko, aku tidak ingin kehilangan wanita yang kusayangi lagi.. Sementara untuk tousan, aku hanya bisa merelakannya.. Kematian kaasan dan tousan berbeda, tousan karena wabah _Ultanicamus_ (**) dan kaasan karena kecelakaan.. Naruko karena Leukemia. Jangan sampai aku kehilanganmu karena gagal jantung." lirihnya lagi. Ia tertunduk dan sungai kecil mulai tercipta dari kedua safir milik Minato.

Kushina membuka matanya pelan. Ketika ia menoleh, ia menemukan Minato yang sedang menangis. 'Minato..' Kushina ingin mengatakannya, bahkan mulutnya sudah terbuka. Tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. 'A-apa yang terjadi? Kenapa suaraku tidak keluar?' Mulut Kushina membentuk kalimat itu. 'Minato! Minato!' Percuma, suara Kushina tidak bisa keluar. 'Aku kenapa? Apa aku akan menjadi bisu? Tidak, aku tidak mau. Hiks.. Kami-sama, kumohon bantu aku.. Keluarkan suaraku..' Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi putih Kushina. 'E-eh? Ke-kenapa rasanya di atas dadaku nyeri?' Kushina mencoba melihatnya. Dan ada bekas jahitan. 'Bekas jahitan? Lalu kenapa jantungku terasa normal?' Kushina mulai berpikir keras. 'Aku di RS, lalu ada Minato yang nangis, bajuku baju RS, ada bekas jahitan, dan jantungku normal...' Mulutnya mulai komat-kamit.

'Ja-jangan-jangan...' Kushina menyentuh bekas jahitan itu. Sedikit perih. Dia tersenyum gaje dan akhirnya berteriak,

"AKU SEMBUUUUUUUH!"

Suaranya keluar dan nyaring, membuat Minato yang kaget menatapnya. "Ku-Kushina! Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Minato sedikit kaget. "Peace!" Kushina menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Kushina, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang penyakitmu? Sampai-sampai kau pingsan dan sekarat, hingga di operasi." kata Minato dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Aku tidak butuh dikasihani, Minato! Lagipula, sejak awal aku sudah siap mati! Aku sebatang kara di dunia ini, jadi untuk apa aku hidup?" kata Kushina kesal. "Sst." Minato meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Kushina. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Anggap saja aku, Sasuke, Sakura, dan yang lainnya keluargamu. Bagaimana? Kau memiliki banyak keluarga kan?" Minato tersenyum lembut. Mau tak mau wajah Kushina pun memerah, apalagi saat Minato membelai lembut rambut merahnya. "Arigatou, Minato." ucap Kushina. Mereka berdua hening. Dan entah didorong oleh apa, Minato mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kushina.

Kushina tidak memberontak. Ia memejamkan matanya dan akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dibibirnya. Minato juga memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Saat itulah SasuSaku masuk.

**End of Flashback**

"Mi-Minato-senpai be-beneran ci-ci-cium Kushina-nee?" tanya Sakura yang mukanya lebih merah dari tomat dan tergagap. "Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggap begitu, padahal muka, batin, dan suara udah ga bisa kerja sama lagi. "Sakura, aku mau bicara sebentar. Ikut aku." Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke taman RS. "Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cantik dan manis yang membuat sang author ngiri. "Sejak kapan kau berlatih untuk membohongiku?" tanya Sasuke tajam. "Maksudmu?" Sasuke menatap pohon sakura di taman itu. Bunga pohon itu kuncup. "Kalau pohon itu manusia dan bunga itu anaknya, apa yang sedang dia alami dengan bunga yang kuncup?" pertanyaan Sasuke sedikit aneh untuk Sakura. "Umm... hamil?" Sakura menebak. "Benar. Dan pohon itu kau, Sakura." Sakura tersentak. 'Bagaimana dia tahu?' batin Sakura.

"Jangan membohongiku Sakura. Aku tahu kau hamil 2 bulan, dan kau bingung bagaimana cara memberitahuku, kan? Makanya kau kelelahan dan pingsan." ujar Sasuke. Pandangan matanya melembut. Sakura yang kaget hanya bisa diam. Sasuke yang menyadari kalau istrinya itu terdiam tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. "Arigatou, Sakura. Kau menjadi tempat penerusku tumbuh." bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Sakura pun balas memeluk Sasuke. "Douitte. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, orang yang kucintai, Sasuke-kun."

Mereka tidak sadar kalau Minato mengawasi mereka. 'Andaikan Naruko masih hidup.. Pasti kami sebahagia mereka berdua. Naruko..' batin Minato. "Lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat Kushina." gumam Minato. "Lagipula aku salah karena menciumnya tiba-tiba." gumamnya lagi. Minato berjalan menuju kamar Violet 127, kamar Kushina.

"Kushina, aku kembali." Minato memasuki kamar itu. Ia melihat Kushina berbaring membelakanginya. Seperti tertidur. "Huft, tertidur rupanya." Minato menghampiri Kushina yang terbaring itu. Saat dia memalingkan wajah Kushina, dia berteriak,

"GYAAAAAA!"

Ternyata.. Kushina.. Berubah jadi shinigami! *dihajar MinaKushi* Boong ding. Kushina memakai topeng shinigami, bayangkan saja mukanya Shinigami Ryuk di Death Note. "Wahahahahahahahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali, Minato!" Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melepas topeng shinigami-nya. "Huuh, kau ingat ya kalau aku takut shinigami." keluh Minato. "Woy, ini di RS, senpai. Jangan teriak-teriak." tegur Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang. "Kenapa senpai teriak?" tanya Sakura. "Tadi wajah Kushina mengerikan." jawab Minato. "Mengerikan?" Sakura dan Sasuke mulai bingung. "Begini!" Kushina memalingkan wajah dan memakai topeng shinigami-nya lagi. Lalu dia menunjukkan wajahnya. "GYAAAAAAA!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka juga takut shinigami. Sedangkan Minato menutup matanya. Kushina melepas topengnya dan tertawa keras-keras.

"Gyahahahaha! Kalian sama saja dengan Minato! Hahahahaha!" Kushina tertawa terus. Aneh! Bukannya harusnya Kushina terbaring lemah karena baru operasi? Weird! "Huuh.. Aku takut shinigami, Kushina-nee." keluh Sakura. Tawa Kushina mengeras, "Hahahahaha!" Muka Sasuke sudah memerah karena malu, soalnya dari dulu dia benci shinigami.

Setelah sebulan dirawat, Kushina pulih. Tentu saja ini hal yang aneh, biasanya baru 2-3 minggu sudah pulih, tetapi kenapa Kushina sebulan? Karena penyakitnya bertambah. Dia terkena sakit perut akut karena kebanyakan tertawa!

TBC

Balasan review :


	4. End

New Wife For Wife-Stealer

Summary :  
>Chapter 4 Update! Kushina sudah jadian sama Minato, padahal baru 3 hari semenjak Naruko meninggal! Jawaban nya di chapter ini! Mind to RnR? No flame, please! Warning : Kisah gaje yang muncul begitu aja di otak, OOC, typo (s) maybe, di fic ini bukan hanya menceritakan MinaKushi, tapi juga SasuSaku.<p>

Disclaimer :  
>Akulah yang memiliki Naruto! Hahahahaha! *Digebuk <strong>Masashi Kishimoto<strong>* Huu... Mas-Ashi kejaaam! *Masashi : Apa loe bilang? Mas-Ashi? Nge-rasengan author Author : GYAAAA!*

Author :  
>Kazuki Namikaze kazuki_.id<p>

Rate :  
>T<p>

Pairing :  
>Minato N. &amp; Kushina U.<br>Slight Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Genre :  
>Romance, Family, Humor &amp; Angst, singkatnya Romance &amp; Family.<p>

Cerita sebelumnya :  
>Setelah sebulan dirawat, Kushina pulih. Tentu saja ini hal yang aneh, biasanya baru 2-3 minggu sudah pulih, tetapi kenapa Kushina sebulan? Karena penyakitnya bertambah. Dia terkena sakit perut akut karena kebanyakan tertawa!<p>

"Kushina-nee!" panggil Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Kushina. "Aku mau tanya, memangnya bener, bulan lalu Kushina-nee ci-ciuman sama... Mi-Minato-senpai?" tanya Sakura. "Ooh, soal itu sih, memang iya." jawab Kushina santai. "WTF?" seru Sakura kaget. "Sakuraaa! Sejak kapan kau bicara kotor seperti itu? Lagipula Minato sudah jadi pacarku, kok!" kata Kushina. Yep, Minato sudah menembak Kushina setelah dia menciumnya. Dan tentunya diterima dengan senang hati oleh Kushina. Kenapa Minato bisa menembak Kushina, padahal baru 3 hari semenjak Naruko meninggal? Jawabannya karena sehari sebelum Minato bertemu Kushina, Minato mengalami sebuah mimpi.

"_Naruko!" Minato berlari menuju istri yang ia cintai itu. Saat hendak memeluknya, tubuh Naruko menembus, sehingga Minato tidak bisa memeluknya. "Minato, aku sudah mati. Dan aku tidak mencintaimu, melainkan Sasuke-kun. Gomenasai untuk itu, tapi ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu, dan itu bukan aku. Minato, orang yang mencintaimu adalah kakakku." kata Naruko. "Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Naruko. Meskipun kau berkata Watashi Wa Mada O Aishite pada Sasuke, aku tetap mencintaimu." Minato bersikukuh. "Watashi wa anata o aishite inasuga, anata wa watashi o nokoshimashita. Watashi wa anata o nikumu koto wa arimasen. Watashi no aisuru, modotte kite." nyanyi Naruko pelan. "Lagu itu.." Ingatan Minato berputar ke masa lalunya. Saat dia kecil, sahabatnya berkata ia menciptakan lagu dengan adiknya, dan itulah lagunya. "Arigatou atas segalanya, Minato. Cobalah untuk mencintai kakakku, aku yakin kau bisa menemukan kakakku. Ingatlah lagu itu, Minato."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, Minato terbangun. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa sahabatnya waktu itu.

"Sakura, nanti anakmu diberi nama siapa?" tanya Kushina. Sakura memandang dan mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. "Sasuke-kun bilang, kalau anaknya lelaki diberi nama Uchiha Ikuto. Kalau perempuan, Uchiha Hinamori atau Sakurako. Atau mungkin, Sasuke Junior?" jawab Sakura lembut. "Hee~ Nama Sakurako lebih bagus lho. Kalau namanya Hinamori, kayaknya kepanjangan." ujar Kushina.

"Sakuraaaa!" Kushina dan Sakura yang asyik ngobrol menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Minato-senpai?" kata Sakura. "Minato?" kata Kushina. "Sakuraaaa! Cepat tolong suamimu ituuu!" seru Minato. "Sasuke-kun kenapa?" tanya Sakura, firasatnya tidak enak.

"Dia bilang dia akan membunuh Shizune-san yang merawat Naruko dulu! Shizune-san terbukti meracuni infus Naruko! Sekarang dia menjadi gila!" seru Minato lagi. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura langsung berlari untuk mencari suaminya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang memegang pisau di makam Naruko. "SASUKE-KUUUUN!" seru Sakura. Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya. Sakura berusaha mengambil pisau di tangan Sasuke.

"Jangan, Sasuke-kun. Hal itu sudah berlalu. Shizune-san akan dibawa ke pengadilan dan dituntut Minato-senpai atas pembunuhan istrinya. Kumohon... Kalau Sasuke-kun membunuh Shizune-san, Sasuke-kun akan masuk penjara dan meninggalkanku serta anak kita!" kata Sakura berlinang air mata.

Sasuke yang tadinya tertawa seperti orang gila (Emang gila, kok. *di-shannaro Sakura*) mulai tenang. Ia membiarkan Sakura mengambil pisau itu. "Arigatou... Sasuke-kun.." Sakura makin erat mendekap Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan sudah selamat. Aku tidak mau dia masuk penjara. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi dia sudah seperti adik iparku sendiri." gumam Kushina melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dari jauh. Pluk! "Minato.." Tanpa menoleh pun, Kushina tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kok tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya Minato Namikaze lah yang berani memeluk Kushina Uzumaki dari belakang."

Minato tersenyum geli. "Kushina, kau tahu kenapa aku menerimamu?" tanya Minato. "Kenapa?" Kushina balas tanya. "Karena.. Naruko menyadarkanku. Ia bilang dalam mimpiku, bahwa aku harus mencoba mencintai orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah kamu, Kushina." Kushina tersenyum.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite inasuga, anata wa watashi o nokoshimashita. Watashi wa anata o nikumu koto wa arimasen. Watashi no aisuru, modotte kite. Itu yang Naruko katakan, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Naruko mengatakannya dalam mimpiku juga, baka."

"Hm.. Oh iya, Sasuke tidak gila kok. Dan Shizune-san tidak meracuni infus Naruko. Itu hanya akal-akalan kami untuk membuktikan perasaan Sakura."

Kushina menatap Minato tidak percaya. "Ya-yang benar saja!" Minato tertawa singkat. "Sudah kuduga, kamu tidak percaya. _But that is the true, honey!_" ujar Minato. "Berani sekali memanggilku _honey_.." Kushina tersenyum dan menatap Minato.

"Kamu tidak mau?" Minato menyeringai jahil. Kushina menerawang. "Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas dipanggil _honey_ olehmu, Minato. Kamu masih mencintai Naruko, dan bisa saja posisi Naruko tidak tergantikan. Meskipun aku mencintaimu."

Seringai jahil Minato lenyap, digantikan wajah yang sedih. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Minato. Tapi hatimu dimenangkan adikku sendiri. Padahal adikku sendiri mencintai orang lain. Kadang aku berharap kalau aku adalah Naruko."

Setelah mengatakannya, Kushina tersenyum sedih. Ia kecewa karena bagaimanapun Minato lebih mencintai Naruko. "Tidak juga. Orang yang sudah tiada membawa miliknya pergi, begitupula perasaanku yang dibawa pergi. Mungkin terkesan plin-plan, aku mengatakan mencintai Naruko tapi ternyata tidak lagi."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Kushina menatap Minato bingung. "Aneh, karena kita baru bertemu lagi sebulan. Tapi ternyata kamu berhasil membuatku mengalihkan cintaku dari Naruko padamu, Kushina. Aishiteru."

Kushina tersenyum bahagia. Cintanya terbalaskan. "Arigatou, Minato. Modotte kite, aishiteru." (Apapun yang terjadi, aku mencintaimu) ucap Kushina. "Aishiteru mo, modotte kite."

"Kushina.. Aku tahu ini terkesan buru-buru, tapi.."

"..."

"Would you marry me?"

Kushina terdiam. "Serious or not?" tanya Kushina. "Ofcourse. Never as serious as this." jawab Minato yakin. "If you say so, then my answer is yes, I do." ucap Kushina. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Kushina-chan." Minato mengambil cincin disakunya dan menyematkannya di jari manis Kushina.

"The Fairy-Tale is be a true story, Sazara."

"Yes. New Wife For Wife-Stealer, exotic Fairy-Tale. The characters is unpredictable, but romantic, Sotsuke-kun."

Disinilah mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke yang kembali ke wujud asal mereka. 2 orang Fairy-Tale Fairy. "Our mission complete. We have to bring back real Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." ucap Sasuke-Fairy yang bernama asli Sotsuke Kano. "Yes, we'll bring them back." balas Sakura-Fairy yang bernama asli Sazara Kano, istri Sotsuke.

"Their memory?"

"Modification. Don't worry."

Mereka mengembalikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang asli menggantikan mereka dengan ingatan yang di-modifikasi. Sakura benar-benar hamil, dan mereka suami-istri. Sotsuke dan Sazara hanya menggantikan hari itu saja.

Tugas mereka adalah membahagiakan Kushina Uzumaki yang hidupnya menyedihkan. Dan mereka ditugaskan memakai dongeng New Wife For Wife-Stealer. Mereka mengatur dari langit, tapi di hari terakhir menyaksikan di bumi.

**Seminggu kemudian...**

"Aku gugup~" ucap Kushina. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tenang saja, Kushina-nee. Sebentar lagi impian Kushina-nee akan terwujud, dan sepertinya Minato-senpai begitu bahagia, Kushina-nee."

Tok tok tok.. "Sakura, aku ngajak Minato-senpai melihat Kushina-senpai nih." Sasuke dan Minato masuk. Minato terpana melihat Kushina yang tampak manis dalam balutan gaun pengantin. Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ku-Kushina.. Kamu cantik sekali.." ucap Minato.

Wajah Kushina merah. "Dan kamu juga tampan, Minato." Kushina tersenyum manis. "Tidak ada yang menyaingi kecantikan orang yang kucintai. Bersiaplah, sayang. Kita akan segera melakukannya." ujar Minato.

Hingga akhirnya, upacara pernikahan dimulai.

"Minato Namikaze, bersediakah anda menerima Kushina Uzumaki sebagai istri anda baik dalam susah, senang, miskin, maupun kaya?"

Minato terdiam, ia ingat akan Naruko dan perasaannya sekarang. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Kushina Uzumaki, bersediakah anda menerima Minato Namikaze sebagai suami anda baik dalam susah, senang, miskin, maupun kaya?"

Ingatan tentang Minato terbersit di pikiran Kushina. Saat pertama kali bertemu, berpisah, bertemu lagi, dibawa ke RS karena gagal jantungnya, dicium, dilamar, dan akhirnya sekarang. Dengan mantap Kushina menjawab, "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki resmi menjadi suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Ia menarik wajah Kushina dan menciumnya lembut. Hadirin bertepuk tangan setelah ciuman mereka usai. "Aku mencintaimu, Minato." gumam Kushina. Minato membelai pipi Kushina. "Silahkan bertukar cincin!" Minato memasangkan cincin pernikahan di jari manis Kushina dan Kushina memasang cincin pernikahan di jari manis Minato.

"Waktunya melempar bunga, Kushina. Siap?" tanya Minato. Kushina mengangguk mantap. Ia membelakangi semua orang dan bersiap, lalu melempar bunganya.

"KYAAA! AKU YANG DAPAT!"

"TIDAK! AKU!"

Dan akhirnya, bunga ditangkap oleh sahabat Kushina, Mikoto Uehara. Mikoto langsung memerah saat disadarinya kekasihnya memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. "Tu-turunkan, Fugaku-kun!" Fugaku Uchiha menggeleng. "Memang kenapa?" tanya kekasih Mikoto yang merupakan kakak Sasuke itu.

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Aku mencintaimu, Kushina." Minato mencium pipi kanan Kushina.

OWARI

Selesai deh, New Wife For Wife-Stealer ini. Ga banyak yang suka sih, makanya Kazu singkat. Review please?


End file.
